


A Ring of Truth

by exclamation



Series: Ring Around the Roses [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Engagement Rings, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Ring shopping, Silly, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Stilinski got a call about someone acting suspiciously in a jewellery store, he didn't expect to find Derek Hale looking at engagement rings. Despite all the dangers Derek has faced, somehow buying a ring is his most challenging battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ring of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from I just went with it.

John Stilinski didn’t know what to expect when he walked into the jewellery store. Dispatch had told him that the owner had called, complaining about someone acting suspiciously, looking really scary, and probably planning on robbing the place. When he walked inside, it was obvious who the owner had been talking about, because the couple looking at the displays of matching wedding bands were more likely to be arrested for indecent exposure than robbing anyone with the way they were all over each other. The only other customer in the shop had been glaring at the displays of engagement rings like they’d personally offended him. He looked up when John walked in, the angry expression changing to one of terror. He looked between the rings and John. There was only one reason why he would be looking at the display and it was obvious that he knew John had worked it out. 

“Derek,” John said. 

“Sheriff,” Derek replied. He looked like he might make a bid for freedom by smashing through the reinforced glass of the store windows. 

“I think you should probably call me John, don’t you think?” He nodded towards the display. He gave Derek a smile. Derek didn’t look even remotely reassured. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“The station got a call saying that there was a scary man in the shop terrifying the employees,” John said. Derek tensed up further, which John wouldn’t have thought possible. “How long have you been standing here?” 

Derek didn’t answer directly, instead he said, “There’s just so many of them.” 

He looked back at the display of engagement rings. There were at least a thousand rings in neat displays under the glass of the counter, some up near the top and obvious, with others almost completely obscured at the back of the bottom shelves. 

“Maybe you should ask an employee to help,” John said. He beckoned over a girl who’d been standing behind the counter, well away from Derek. “I’m sure,” he glanced at the nametag, “Sarah here would be able to help you. What did you have in mind?” 

“A ring?” Derek said, as though not sure of even that. 

“I meant more specifically. Let’s see... I’d say nothing where the diamond sticks out. You know how much he waves his hands around; he’d put someone’s eye out. And that narrows the choices down.” 

Sarah looked expectantly towards Derek. When he didn’t say anything for a full minute, she said, “Maybe you should tell me something about the person you’re buying the ring for.” 

Derek glanced at John and then started. “He’s amazing. He’s so kind. Well, maybe not kind, he’s sarcastic as hell and can be seriously mean and doesn’t take anything lying down, but beneath it all he really, really _cares_ about people and he’d do anything for the people he loves. He’s so clever but about the weirdest things and he can never stick to a subject. I mean, we could be discussing whose turn it is to do the washing up and then he’ll start going on about the politics of Shang dynasty China or the mating habits of swallows. I can’t keep up sometimes, but he’ll learn about something he finds interesting and he won’t stop until he knows everything there is to know about it.” 

Sarah held up a hand to stop him, which was probably a good thing because Derek looked set to continue to closing time. John bit down a smile. It was nice to hear someone so enthusiastic about all of Stiles’ qualities, even the ones that could drive a person mad. 

“How about,” she said, “you tell me about the sort of clothes he usually wears? What’s his style?” 

“Plaid shirts. And t-shirts with superheroes or puns on them. Sweatshirts. He doesn’t do formal.” 

“OK,” said Sarah. “That’s a good start. Nothing too formal and showy then. Do you have a price range you’re looking at?” 

“Any price,” Derek said. 

John could have face-palmed because admitting he would pay any price would probably make a sales clerk whip out her most expensive items to try and get the biggest commission. On the other hand, that would narrow down Derek’s choice so he let it slide. 

“Do you have any preference on materials? We have selections in gold, silver, white gold, platinum?” 

“Not silver,” Derek said quickly. 

“OK, now we’re getting somewhere,” Sarah said. Despite her optimistic smile, it took the better part of an hour to narrow down the options. John knew he ought to go back to work, but he lingered. He told himself it was in case Derek needed more help, but really he was just curious to see what the end result would be. 

When Sarah brought out a tray of the most expensive rings in the shop, all of Derek’s tension fled and he pointed out one of them. 

“That one,” he said. He was so absolutely certain that there was even a trace of a smile on his lips. 

It was a platinum ring, an eternity ring according to Sarah, set with small stones of different colours: ruby, emerald, sapphire, others John couldn’t guess at. The different gems made a repeating rainbow pattern. The design was simple, the rainbow understated so that someone would have to look closely to work out the pattern, but it was a still a statement. It was smooth so it wouldn’t catch on things as Stiles flailed around. Yes, John was sure Stiles would love it. 

“I’ll take it,” Derek said. John flinched when Sarah told him the price, but Derek didn’t even hesitate. 

As Sarah was ringing up the purchase, John asked, “Have you thought about how you’re going to ask?” 

The proved to be the wrong question, judging from the way Derek froze and looked terrified again. 

“I haven’t thought about that,” Derek said. “I was so concerned about finding the right ring. How do I propose?” 

“There are a lot of traditional ways. In the middle of a romantic picnic, attached to a huge bouquet, at the bottom of a glass of champagne, stuff like that, but I think if you tried some fluffy, romantic gesture, Stiles would think you’ve been possessed. Just do something that comes from the heart. You’ll do fine. Now, I’ve really got to get back to work.” 

***

Just over a week later, John received a phone call from Stiles. He tried to sound normal when he answered, not wanting to give the game away if Derek was still planning the perfect proposal. Still, he was hoping for a burst of excitement. 

What he got instead, was a burst of panic. 

“I think Derek’s been possessed,” Stiles said. 

“What?” 

“By a nature spirit or something. There are flowers _everywhere_.” 

John wanted to face-palm. He’d told Derek not to go with flowers. 

“Derek’s not possessed,” John said. Then, because it was Beacon Hills, he amended, “I’m reasonably sure he’s not possessed.” 

“But... flowers?” 

“Just go with it. I’m sure it will make sense soon.” 

John hung up before Stiles forced the truth out of him and got on with planning the speech for his toast.


End file.
